rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guillejarque/Categorization models on RR3 Wiki pages
I thought some explaining about this would be fine, as long as I've seen some people adding some cars into the wrong categories. Some time ago, there was a thread with lots of argue around this topic . First of all, let clear the nomenclature of the different stages of the career (examples/name): *Expert / Master / Elite / Legend : Career series *Accolade Open / Classic Ferrari Showdown / Vanguard Challenge / Zenith Series: Main racing series *Muscle and Prestige / East/West Throwdown / 12+ Cyl Slam / Speed Demons: Bonus racing series *Marquis World Championship / Redline: Origins / Speedrush TV Challenge / Road To Le Mans: Special events *BMW / Ferrari / McLaren / Bugatti: Manufacturers (pretty obvious, but we'll need it) The next points are just for reference, admins Michael or Romain should take a look. Just in a conversation with Michael, he said: Categories are a mess, I don't understand them either Apparently, we're becoming like the FOM with its rather boring new qualifying system. We have things left to do around the wiki, and this is one of them; an irreuglar categorization system. Hope you're agree with me. An update comes next Tuesday (yes, a comment on their Facebook page about Formula E made people starting believe that's gonna be the main theme), and the mess can be horrendous!! AP = Article Page CP = Category Page Career series AP They all MUST have a background heading explaining all the way throughout that career series, only being written main racing series and bonus racing series. Just below, a slideshow with pictures of its racing series and their respective links. Under it, the manufacturers with cars on those racing series, and those cars as well. The page has to be categorized into the supercategory Careers, and into the participating manufacturers' categories. Career series CP The only text is "Category pages for (name) Career Series". Included into this category, should be Main Racing Series CP, Bonus Racing Series CP and, just in case, Special Events CP. These pages should be categorized into a central CP for all career series, which already exists Main racing series AP Its structure is pretty clear, developed and improved over years by the admins. These pages should be categorized into: *Participating manufacturers *Self-category *(Career series name) Main Racing Series Main racing series CP Their old structure has been erased to pass it into AP. Must not be included in any category else. Bonus racing series AP Same structure as Main Racing Series AP, even in the categorization. A common mistake consists on adding these pages into the Main Racing Series CP that corresponds. Must be put in: *Participating manufacturers *Self-category *(Career series name) Bonus Racing Series Bonus racing series CP Their old structure has been erased to pass it into AP. Must not be included in any category else. Special events AP Normal structure, you all know it. This kind of pages should be categorized into: *Special Events *Manufacturers participating into the special event *(Career series name) Special events *Self-category Special events CP Into this category, ONLY the special event AP. Into this category: *Challenges (link above) *Events (link above) *Manufacturers participating into the special event Manufacturers AP Little introduction from Wikipedia, infobox, H/ and R/manufacturers. Its categories: *Manufacturers *Self-category *Racing series their cars take part on *Cars A-K or Cars L-Z *Cars A-Z Manufacturers CP Into this type of categories: *Manufacturers *Special events AP their cars take part on *Racing series AP their cars take part on I hope I have cleared out these problems, please Michael or Romain take a look, I believe I've changed something, but we need a change on this. Whenever you have some free time to spend on the wiki. :::::::::::::::::::::::: Guillejarque Category:Blog posts